


Experimenting

by Renkakirai



Series: Ace Haru [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Nanase Haruka, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkakirai/pseuds/Renkakirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Rin and Haru have discussed Haru's asexuality, it's time to talk specifics...and maybe try some things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sex, but there is discussion of sexual acts and sexual protection. If you want specifics before deciding whether or not to read, feel free to message me, here or ask/messenger on tumblr is fine. (renkakirai.tumblr.com)

Rin and Haru sat, facing each other, on the floor of Haru’s bedroom.

  
They’d bathed after dinner, and Rin had just finished drying his hair, when Haru tugged him down by the hand and said, “So, what do you want to start with?”

At first Rin had been confused, and it must have shown, because Haru clarified by simply saying, “Sex stuff.”

Rin felt his brain short circuit for a moment. He’d thought they’d sort of already begun with their talk about trying things out.

  
Afterward, they’d made out, and done a little grinding against each other. After months of dating with no more than cuddling and kissing, Rin had felt like that was pretty big progress, but Haru seemed to want an itemized list or something.

“Um, Oral?” Rin said, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

He resisted the urge to clap his hands over his own mouth in horror. Sure, he wanted to try it eventually, but why was that the first thing he said? What if that was too much for Haru.

“Rin, that’s gross,” Haru said.

The expression on his face was his usual neutral expression, and Rin couldn’t tell if he was serious or joking. Rin felt like his heart would stop.

“The mouth is for food, Rin,” Haru said. After a pause he added, “And kissing.”

Rin waited for the floor to open and swallow him, but when it didn’t, he realized he’d have to disappear on his own.

“I think I’ll go for a run,” Rin said, using his old standby.With his brain in panic mode, he couldn’t think up a reasonable excuse.

Haru grabbed his hand, and kept him from leaving.

“Sorry,” Haru said, averting his gaze.

“No, it’s fine,” Rin said. “I shouldn’t have brought that up. It’s...really fast.”

“No. You should be able to tell me anything.” Haru said. “And I don’t mean you’re gross. I mean, it’s gross.”

“Do you mean you don’t want to do it yourself, or do you not want me to do it either?” Rin asked, quickly adding, “Because I’m not saying you have to do anything just because I want to. I mean, you don’t have to let me try it either, obviously, and of course, if you just don’t like the idea, we won’t do it. I’ve just heard it feels good, and I thought it would be kinda nice…”

“I don’t want a secondhand kiss with my own dick,” Haru said, then, seemingly as an afterthought, he added, “or ass.”

“There’s no part of you that’s dirty,” Rin said, feeling the heat rise to his face as said the sentimental line.

Haru stared at him, and Rin could see Haru thinking that his statement was cliche, without a word leaving his mouth.

“Rin, it is literally dirty,” Haru finally said. He paused before asking, “You really wanna do it?”

Rin brought his hand to the back of his neck, his nervous habit.

“I only wanna do things you’re 100% happy with,” Rin said.

“You wouldn’t rather I just get you off?” Haru asked.

“What? No!” Rin exclaimed. “If I just wanted to get off, I could take care of it alone. I wanted to make you feel good. If it’s gonna make you uncomfortable instead, I’m not interested.”

Haru caught his eye, and stared, seemingly studying him.

“If we use condoms and dental dams,” he said.

It was Rin’s turn to stare.

He still wasn’t used to the idea that he and Haru were actually going to be sexual with each other. Haru had said he was ok with it, but it still felt like he was the one who wanted it more, that Haru was just going along with his wishes, and though it would be nice to be able to touch Haru, to do things to him, what he really wanted was to do things with him.

He wanted Haru to be an equally enthusiastic partner. Maybe it was asking too much from the man who never seemed to be enthusiastic over anything but swimming, but Rin wished Haru would be enthusiastic over him.

“Haru, if you’re not really interested in it, I don’t want to do it,” Rin said. “I only want to do things that we’ll both enjoy, together.”

“I wonder if they have mackerel flavored condoms,” Haru said.

“What?” Rin asked.

“For oral sex,” Haru said. “They have flavored condoms. Then it won’t be dirty, and it won’t taste bad kissing afterwards.”

“I am not using a mackerel flavored condom,” Rin said.

The corner of Haru’s mouth turned down, almost imperceptibly.

Was Haru pouting, over fish flavored condoms?

A burst of laughter left Rin’s lips.

Haru’s mouth tugged down even further, and his eyebrows furrowed, and Rin lost it.

He doubled over, laughing at his weird boyfriend.

He couldn’t imagine any other couple ever having a duplicate of this conversation.

“Are you done?” Haru asked, when Rin had mostly stopped laughing.

Rin let out a deep sigh. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Ok, so we’ll go shopping for condoms and lube and stuff tomorrow,” Haru said.

“Look who’s all into it now,” Rin smirked.

Haru pouted some more.

Rin schooled his expression.

“So tomorrow, we go shopping,” Haru said, “but can I try something tonight?”

Rin felt his heart start to race. He never thought things would move this quickly.

He wasn’t unhappy about the speed of events though, and so, he nodded.

“What kind of thing?” Rin asked.

He could feel his throat going dry.

“I want to touch your thighs,” Haru said.

“My what?” Rin asked.

“Your thighs,” Haru said. “They’re really nice.”

“Um, ok,” Rin said. “You just wanna touch them?”

“And maybe kiss them,” Haru said, a faint blush overspreading his cheeks.

Rin’s heart was already pounding at the mere sight of Haru’s suddenly shy expression. If Haru touched him, he might have a heart attack. But somehow, that didn’t bother him at the moment.

“So, um, do you want me to stand or something?” Rin asked, beginning to rise.

“Can you sit on the edge of the bed?” Haru asked. “And, um, take off your pants?”

Rin knew that if he could see himself right now, his face would match his Hair.

He and Haru had seen each other naked in changing rooms countless times, but suddenly being in his underwear and a t shirt was a thousand times more embarrassing.

Still, he shed his pants, and sat on the edge of the bed, as Haru had asked.

After he sat, Haru kneeled in front of him and stared, doing nothing, for what seemed like hours.

“Um, if you changed your mind,” He began, but Haru looked up at him, eyes shining, and he couldn’t get out the rest of the sentence.

Haru was staring at his legs almost reverently. His expression was similar to the one he had when he saw a nice pool, only he wasn’t diving in. He was savoring the view.

Finally he looked back up at Rin and asked, “Is it really ok?”

Rin just nodded. He couldn’t risk his voice cracking.

Then, Haru placed a whisper-soft kiss, just above the inside of kiss knee.

He looked back up at Rin for confirmation, but again, Rin could only stare.

Haru placed a hand on each of Rin’s knees, and gently spread them apart.

He continued glancing up at Rin before every move he made, but Rin remained frozen, as entranced by Haru’s movements, as Haru seemed to be by his thighs.

Haru began lightly peppering the insides of Rin’s thighs with the lightest kisses, brushing his lips so softly across Rin’s skin, he could barely feel it. Occasionally, his lashes would sweep along Rin’s silky skin, giving inadvertent butterfly kisses.

After, who knew how long, Haru looked up at Rin again and asked, “Can I taste?”

Rin couldn’t swallow around the lump in his throat, so he nodded again, and Haru ducked back down, this time, leaving experimentally moist kisses, opening his mouth against Rin’s skin, pressing the flat of his tongue against him, and pulling it back in as he closed his mouth.

Haru was working his way up Rin’s thighs, softly Running his hands up and down along the outsides as he Kissed along the insides, and Rin could feel his warm breath getting dangerously close to the meeting of his thighs.

“Haru,” he managed hoarsely, “I’m gonna have a problem if you don’t stop soon.”

Haru pulled back and licked his lips.

“Kisses instead?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Rin said. “Kisses are good.”

Haru stood abruptly, and Rin legs felt cold where Haru had just been touching.

He sat on the bed beside Rin, and leaned in for a kiss.

Rin met Haru’s soft, already moist lips, and they melted into each other.

When they pulled apart for breath, a glassy eyed Haru asked, “So, can I touch your thighs again sometime?”

“Yeah, you can touch my thighs again,” Rin laughed. “I feel like with what just happened, I’m gonna have to add them to your favorite food list, right up there with mackerel.”

“Hmm,” Haru said. “I guess they’re a close second.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Can you tell I have a thing for Rin's thighs? They're really pretty...and Haru is an artist as well as a swimmer, so... )
> 
> Also, I may add more at some point, because ace Haru is my favorite headcanon, but I have no idea when. 
> 
> I tend to get inspiration from screaming about ideas with people... (Feel free to com scream at me).


End file.
